Mrs King Lisense to spy
by abigail.hughes.169
Summary: Mrs King has a secret, What it is and what will it entail. Again co written. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Co written by me and justanotherboringbandwhore. Please review on everything.**

Dan had just gotten into school, it was about half an hour until administration started and he was bored already. He decided to walk around and search for his friends.

Mrs King walked past him, "Ah, Daniel" She paused, "Have you seen Aneisha?".

Dan shook his head and smiled, "No miss sorry, i don't think she's in yet".

"Can you tell her i want to see her please?" Mrs King asked, Dan nodded in reply and carried on walking, he wondered why.

* * *

Hermione King had a secret, she was a special agent working for MI9. She hated living in secrecy and was never very good at it so she decided to tell her niece, who probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

She could never seem to find Aneisha, always running off somewhere with those friends of hers. She sighed, kids hey, what can you do? She continued with the paperwork on her desk for her cover job, which she never enjoyed much either.

a while later Aneshia knocked on her aunties door. "come in. Ah Anesha, i have something i need to tell you. However you need to promise to keep it a secret. Do you understand. If you don't it is a matter of life and death."

"I understand, what is it you want to tell me?" Mrs king got something out of her desk draw and put it on the desk. Without meaning to she picked it up and exclaimed. "Have you been through my bedroom?"

"What do you mean that's mine." mrs king was slightly confused by this, how could she recognise her spy pod?

Anesha looked horrified at the news.

**Please review, let us know if you want us to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**written by justanotherboringbandwhore ~ they might not be writing many more chapters for this due to personal issues but will help me when she can so unless stated it will be written by me from here**

"Um, I will be back in a minute" Aneisha said smiling falsely as she ran from the room and grabbed Tom on the way to the base.

"Neish what is it?" Tom asked as they got there.

"Aneisha, Tom?" Frank asked.

"Aunt Hermione, Mrs King, spy pod" she managed to cough out.

Franks face dropped, "She found your spy pod?".

"No she has her own" Neish replied in complete and utter shock.

"Who would have thought it hey?" Tom asked chuckling.

"Stella should have told me about this" Frank replied angrily, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Stella, Hermione King, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Who?" Stella replied.

"Aneisha's aunt, she's a teacher here and she has a spy pod" Frank said.

"One second, I'll check MI9 records" Frank could hear her tapping away on the computer, "yes she's an MI9 agent".

"Yes I know that, what's she doing here?" Frank yelled.

"Classified" Stella said firmly.

"OH MY GOD!" Frank yelled and hung up.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"It's classified" Frank replied.

"Urgh" Neish groaned.

"I'll be back later, I am going to go and ask Stella in person" Frank said and walked out of the base.

Mrs King was in her office, she was so confused. Why did Aneisha recognize her spypod? She had heard of junior agents but surely not Aneisha?

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry it has taken so long to update, I have had so much work to do. I no longer have a co writter and could really use one because I have no time. any one fancy helping me out?**

"Hey aunt, sorry I ran off. We need to talk because I just don't know what's happening." Anesha said walking back to her office.

"Yes, I think we do." The sat down on either side of the desk "How was it you knew what this was Anesha?"

"It says on the side SPY Pod, please explain what it is." Anesha said calmly handing the small object back.

"This Anesha is a communications device. I work for MI 9. I am here on a special mission. I wish I could tell you what the mission is but without clearance, I can't tell you." Anesha looked at the floor trying to decide what to do. One part of her wanted to know but the other part didn't want Mrs King to find out.

"I understand, but will you please tell me why your here." She fiddled with her ID in her pocket.

Having being trained in reading people's body actions Mrs King asked "What is that in your pocket Anesha. Please tell me, remembering that I am trained in combat." Mrs King stood up showing that she was going to find out what Anesha was hiding.

Slowly and in fear, Anesha withdrew her ID card placing it on the desk. "I am trained in combat too Auntie, I have to go." She stood up and took her card before leaving to go down to HQ.

* * *

"It is true, she is an agent, and she knows I am too." Anesha said bursting into HQ. "Frank, I'm going to hibernate down here."

"What happened Anesha?" Frank said walking to her and sitting down next to her. "How does she know your and agent?"

"I am usually good at it but I couldn't resist fiddling with my ID and she noticed. Frank I'm sorry. She is here on a mission, I don't know what it is but it has to be something to do with us." Anesha was avoiding eye contact and everyone could see that the was struggling not to cry.

Frank backed away, "Yes it has to be to do with us." Tom came over and gave her a hug whilst everyone else started discussing what to do next.

**Please review**


End file.
